


Mood Killer

by ashtnoirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Like something happens, Luke is 16, M/M, Smut, almost handjob??, ashton is 19, but not really, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtnoirwin/pseuds/ashtnoirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton are passionately making out and Ashton's hand is almost down Luke's pants. Why is Luke's face so wet tho? Is he using too much spit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood Killer

**Author's Note:**

> The title is shit i'm v sorry

Even though Luke and Ashton had been dating for about 3 months now, Luke still got nervous whenever he was to see his boyfriend. There wasn't even anything to be nervous about, Luke knew that. Ashton didn't care about the fact that Luke was young and inexperienced. He always made him feel good and safe. But the younger boy just couldn't help but be nervous. 

He rang the bell only to be greeted by the youngest Irwin with a big smile. Harry greeted Luke and let him in before running to the stairs to scream Ashton's name. Luke's curly ball of sunshine appeared at the top of the stairs. Beaming when he saw his lover, motioning for him to come upstairs. 

'Hey gorgeous.' Ashton whispered when Luke reached the top of the stairs and walked right into the older boy's arms. 'Missed you.' Luke mumbled, his face hidden in Ashton's shirt.

'Missed you too, pretty boy.' Ashton combed through the soft blonde hair before placing a kiss on it. 'Let's go to my room. Harry is making weird faces at us.' 

Ashton moved to turn on some music and Luke fell down on the bed in the corner, rolling over on his side to look at his boyfriend. Ashton turned to him and immediately started smiling. 'Trying to seduce me with a sexy pose, are you, Hemmo?' Luke went for the most ridiculous pose he could think of. 

Ashton giggled and threw himself on his boyfriend. 'You are an absolute dork, Luke Hemmings and I love it.' 

Luke blushed and hid his face in the older boy's neck. 'And I love you.' He said quietly. Ashton shot backwards, staring at Luke with wide eyes. 'Lukey, did you just say what I think you said?'  
Luke bit his lip hard and nodded. Ashton's frown turned into the biggest smile Luke had ever seen. 'God Jesus Christ, Luke. I love you too, so much.' He breathed before kissing his baby boy sweetly. 

The kiss didn't stay sweet for very long. Teeth were clashing, tongues were fighting, hair was pulled and clothes were shattered. Luke was whining into the kiss, rolling his hips up to Ashton's. Ashton giggled softly at how needy his boyfriend was.

'What is is sweetheart?' Ashton teased, leaving kisses all over Luke's jaw and neck. Luke swore under his breath, pulling Ashton's hair, telling him to just touch him already. 

'And where do you want me to touch you, darling? Here?' Ashton mumbled against the other boy's collarbone, his large hand exploring Luke's chest slowly travelling lower. The soft noises Luke was making were like music to his ears. 

He captured Luke's lips with his own again for a passionate kiss whilst he kept teasing Luke. Hoping to get that cute, needy groan from the younger boy again. 

But Luke was more distracted by the wet feeling on his face right now. He started freaking out. Thinking about everything that could be. Was he using too much spit kissing Ashton? He whiped his face with his fingers when Ashton pulled away. Well, that definitely wasn't spit. 

The two boys stared at each other very confused. 'Luke, are you having a nosebleed?' 

'Ash, I have never in my whole life had a nosebleed.' And it was pretty obvious it was Ashton as the blood seemed to be gushing out of his nose. He pulled the tissues from the bedside table handing a few to Ashton, whiping his own face clean afterwards. 

When Ashton's nosebleed seemed to have stopped Luke turned to him and started laughing. 'Well, that's a moodkill.' 

Ashton pushed him, trying not to laugh himself. 'Shut up, it's not funny.' What only made Luke laugh harder. 'We're never telling anyone about this.' Ashton groaned but he ended up laughing himself. If you ask him it was because Luke's laugh is just really contagious. 

'I am so telling Michael.' Luke hiccuped between his laughter. 'You just bleeded on my face Ashton.' 

This time Ashton actually pushed his boyfriend off his bed. It didn't stop Luke from laughing though. 'You can be an assbutt sometimes hemmings.' Ashton giggled. 

Luke just shrugged and leaned over to kiss him. 'But you still love me. Assbutt or not.'

'Sadly I do.' Ashton smiled brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically the nosebleed thing happened to my friend and she wanted me to use it in a fic and i have added way too much fluff  
> Anyways thanks for reading (and for maybe leaving a kudo and a comment) i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
